


What Will It Take?

by Ladyjay1616



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is such a Luzbian, Awkwardness, Clueless Luz, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How could I not write a fic about Lumity, Humor, I'm obsessed with TOH, King is tired of their bullshit, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Pining, Semi-clueless Amity, gay babies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616
Summary: Amity Blight has had crushes before. Many of those crushes mainly felt like a pest to her, something she would push to the back of her mind and remain the perfect girl she was expected to be. So why was her crush on Luz Noceda any different? More importantly, what was she going to do now that she was about to confess all of her feelings to her?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	What Will It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> I am warning you, this oneshot is sickeningly sweet with a dash of angst. If that does not interest you, which I highly doubt, then click away. However, I am very satisfied with how this fic turned out and will definitely do more TOH fics in the future. Enjoy :)

Amity Blight has had crushes before. Many of those crushes mainly felt like a pest to her, something she would push to the back of her mind and remain the perfect girl she was expected to be. So why was her crush on Luz Noceda any different? Every time those chocolate brown eyes looked at Amity, her heart felt like it stopped. Every time she saw Luz smile, a smile made its way to her face whether she could help it or not. And by the Titan, whenever Luz invaded her personal space, which she often did, Amity’s entire body felt like it was set on fire.

And it wasn’t always like this either. Amity could remember, grudgingly, a time when she couldn’t stand the very thought of Luz. The human was a nuisance to her, someone she wished would leave the Boiling Isles sooner than later and in turn, leave her life. Now, she dreaded the thought of Luz leaving at all, not just the Boiling Isles.

She didn’t understand why Luz made her feel this way. If there was one thing Amity couldn’t stand, it was not being able to understand something. Willow had often jokingly and not so jokingly told her that she was in love with Luz, but there was no way Amity _actually_ was. A Blight in love with a human? No, absolutely not. Utterly Impossible. 

Besides, Amity’s future had already been planned out for her. Since her siblings blatantly rejected their birthright, this meant Amity was the next heir to the family name. Her parents made sure to control every aspect of her life including her possible love interests. Her parents were also very much aware of Amity’s strict attraction to girls only, which wasn’t an issue of course, as long as she married a powerful and wealthy witch. Luz wasn’t technically either of those things. _Not yet at least._

Pushing her thoughts aside, Amity cleared her mind and focused on the work in front of her. Luz’s work, more specifically. Luz had been slipping in the Abomination course and was in desperate need of a tutor. Amity was more than happy to oblige in tutoring her crush. The Owl House itself fascinated her as well, aside from Hooty the house owl who creeped the ever living daylights out of her. 

“Well... you did better than before,” Amity smiled weakly, handing Luz her homework back.

Luz stopped drawing glyphs and eagerly looked at her paper. Her grin slowly faded into a frown upon seeing her new score.

She released a frustrated sigh. “Getting two more right than last time isn’t better.” 

“But it’s progress,” Amity added with hope in her tone. 

“I don’t get it. How are you so good at this?” Luz grumbled, laying her head on her desk.

“I’ve had a lot more practice for one thing,” Amity huffed. “Don’t get discouraged though. You have a lot on your plate. I’d be surprised if you didn’t struggle in at least one class.” 

“Well, I’m just happy I have you as my tutor or else I’d be lost. I’m really glad I have you in my life,” Luz smiled slightly.

There goes Amity’s heart again, thumping loudly in her chest threatening to fall out. She knew she was blushing and her only solution was to stare at the textbooks in front of her. It felt hot in the room. _Or maybe it was Luz who was making her feel hot-_

“Why don’t we take a break?” Amity suggested a bit too loudly.

Luz’s smile returned. “You don’t have to tell me twice! What do you wanna do for our break?”

_Snuggle up on the couch while you stare into my eyes and whisper you-_

“We should go out,” Amity murmured and then realized what she had said. “O-outside! Outside of course!”

That was close. Amity’s inner emotions almost bested her for a moment. She internally scolded herself to regain control. Thankfully, Amity knew Luz was dense as a brick and probably thought nothing of it. 

“Good idea! There’s a nice breeze and some fresh air wouldn’t hurt,” Luz agreed. “Plus, there’s a trail behind the house that leads to a creek and we can catch frogs! Let’s get going!”

Amity sighed with relief and watched Luz get up. She too got up and shoved her hands in her pockets. She was grateful Luz decided to walk a bit faster than her, because she caught herself staring at Luz from behind and her face was likely red as a tomato. 

Luz noticed King snoozing on the couch and she walked up to him, placing a small kiss on the top of his head while being careful to not wake him.

 _‘What I would give to be King right now,’_ Amity thought sadly.

“Did you say something, Amity?” Luz asked with an innocent grin.

Had she said that out loud?! She hoped for her sake she didn’t.

“N-no, just what I would give to be catching frogs right now,” Amity stuttered quickly.

“Oh yeah me too,” Luz nodded. “Follow my lead.”

Exiting, both Luz and Amity ignored Hooty’s usual banter and walked behind the house. Amity could instantly see the trail Luz mentioned that led into the forest. Luz was happily humming a tune to herself while skipping along the path with Amity close behind her. 

However, soon another hum could be heard, more of a buzzing sound. Amity ignored it and kept her focus on the girl in front of her. Thankfully the creek wasn’t too far, but the buzzing had grown much louder now and it eventually got on her nerves. She looked around her but saw no insects.

“Keep your eyes open for frogs, Amity! I wanna catch a big one!” Luz instructed her friend as she took off her shoes to step in the water. 

“Don’t expect me to get in the water with you,” Amity smirked.

“I won't, but you gotta pet a frog at least once!” Luz explained before focusing on the lily pads. 

Amity smiled as she watched Luz lunge for a frog she spotted, but the buzzing got louder. Now she was annoyed. When she felt something crawling on the back of her neck, she quickly slapped whatever insect was there. By doing so however, she felt her neck start to sting. Looking down at the squashed bug on her hand, her eyes widened in horror.

“Oh no,” she whispered and wiped the dead bug carcass on the rock she was sitting on.

A cupid wasp. That explained the buzzing and the sting in her neck. Cupid wasps were rarely seen in Bonesborough, but of course they lived in the wilds of the Boiling Isles where Luz just coincidentally happened to live by. There must have been a nest in the area and Amity must have gotten too close, causing one of the wasps to choose its target.

This wasn’t good for several reasons. Unlike the normal wasps of the Boiling Isles whose venom only caused fatigue, the Cupid Wasp’s venom acted much like a truth serum.The difference was it forced the victim to blurt out their feelings of the one they love. Amity was concerned, but then she remembered she didn’t _love_ Luz. _She couldn’t._

“Yes! I caught one! It’s so cute, come look!” Luz exclaimed victoriously.

“Not as cute as you,” Amity blurted out and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Okay, maybe she _did_ love Luz. And that would prove to be an issue right now.

“What was that?” Luz asked as she approached Amity.

“Nothing!” Amity yelled defensively, desperately trying to fight off the venom.

She knew she could fight off the venom for the time being, but she couldn’t fight it forever. To make matters worse, there was no cure for this. The venom just had to run its course and that could last up to several hours.

“Look at this little fella. I’ve never seen a purple frog on Earth! Look at all the colors! This is incredible,” Luz beamed.

“You know what else is incredible?” Amity sighed dreamily.

“What?” Luz smiled.

“You,” Amity responded and was screaming on the inside. The venom was spreading fast, clearly. “I-I mean incredible how you caught the frog! They’re usually so fast.”

A nice save, but she had minutes before she wouldn’t be able to stop her inner desires from coming out.

“Oh trust me, he was. Slippery too,” Luz added. “I’ll see if I can try to catch a bigger one.”

“Actually wait,” Amity said, catching Luz by her arm. “We should get back. I need to get home soon too.”

“Aw, alright. I’ll see you again, little friend,” Luz said farewell to the frog before placing it down on the ground.

The walk back was almost painful for Amity. Her eyes were on Luz’s hand which she had to control herself several times to not take a hold of. She had to make up an excuse so she could end their tutoring session early and figure it out fast. She was impressed she was able to fight the venom off thus far, but pretty soon she’ll lose all control. Amity looked up at the cloudy sky and tried to hold her breath as if it would help her fight off her sudden urge to kiss Luz. 

Once the house was within view, she opened her mouth to say something until she felt a raindrop. A _boiling_ raindrop, mind you. She felt like screaming right about now. Of course it was raining which meant she’d be trapped in the Owl House with Luz until the rain storm passed.

“Uh-oh. Boiling rain! Get in the house,” Luz said quickly, grabbing onto Amity’s hand and ran forward.

Amity nearly tripped when she felt Luz grab her hand. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t, I won’t, just hurry!” Luz exclaimed. 

“Hi Luz, hi Amity!” Hooty greeted the two teens sprinting into the house. “Why are you guys running- Ouch! Hoot! Stupid rain! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be- ouch! Jeez!”

“Sorry, Hooty! Eda should be back soon and she’ll make a shield spell!” Luz called out, panting. 

“I got it,” Amity said, casting a quick spell over the house.

“Woah,” Luz gasped, looking out of one of the windows. “Nice casting, Amity!”

“You really think so?” Amity blushed.

Luz snorted. “Duh! There was no way I could have pulled off that spell.” 

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity smiled lightly and then frowned.

Luz noticed and her expression turned concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Amity held her arms the way she did whenever she is anxious or uncomfortable. “Something happened when we were by the creek. I was… stung by a cupid wasp.”

Luz looked lost. “Oh… what is that?” 

“It’s a magical insect and when it stings you, you reveal all of your inner feelings about the one you love. And there’s no cure to the venom. I’m just gonna have to let it run its course,” Amity cringed. 

“Ooooh, interesting!” Luz said excitedly. “Wait a second, you have a crush. Technically you don’t love them if it’s just a crush, right?”

“That’s the problem. I _do_ love them now,” Amity lamented. 

Luz paused for a moment. “Oh. So then… you’ll be forced to reveal all of your feelings for him.”

“She, actually,” Amity corrected her and chuckled nervously. “And she’s the most beautiful, wonderful, adorable girl I’ve ever met.”

“She? Oh that’s-I didn’t… I didn’t mean to assume! I’m actually bi myself,” Luz tripped over her words.

Amity raised a brow at her. “Bi? W-what does that mean?”

“Well, it’s actually called bisexual. It means I like guys _and_ gals,” Luz winked, shooting Amity finger guns. “Are you like that too?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve only ever really liked girls,” Amity admitted, feeling rather awkward since she never talked about this with anyone aside from Willow.

“Oh so you're a lesbian. Nothing wrong with that,” Luz smiled.

“Lesbian? What a strange Earth term,” Amity mused. 

“Yeah, Earth is a strange place,” Luz muttered awkwardly. “Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Anything, of course, always,” Amity said a bit too enthusiastically and blamed the venom. 

“Well, you’re the first person I’ve told I was bi. I don’t know about the Boiling Isles, but on Earth, sometimes being bi or a lesbian is an issue for some people. A lot of people like me are put down and even kicked out of their homes because of it,” Luz explained.

Amity scrunched her nose in confusion. “Why would anyone treat someone like you, someone like _us_ , poorly like that? If they’re concerned about reproducing or something odd like that, birthing rituals and conception spells are always an option. Personal preferences don’t offend or matter to people here.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing I love about this place. But on Earth, we don’t have spells or rituals or anything like that. And like I said, some people have an issue with it. I can’t really explain it. It's an Earth thing,” Luz said sadly but then smiled. “But hey, thanks for not freaking out.”

“I’d never freak out for something like that,” Amity assured her. 

Luz twiddled with her thumb. “So, uh, this cupid wasp issue. You said you need to let it run its course, right?”

Amity nodded.

“Well, you can always confess your feelings and not mention the name of who you love, can’t you?” Luz suggested. 

Why hadn’t Amity thought of that? She could spill all of her feelings for Luz without saying Luz’s name. Well, at least she thought so. She _hoped_ so.

“It’s worth a try, I guess,” Amity shrugged.

Luz sat down in place and patted the spot in front of her, beckoning Amity to sit down. Hesitantly, Amity took a seat.

“Maybe we can make a game out of this too,” Luz grinned. “I’ll tell you something I like about the person I love and you can say something about the person you love. We can take turns!” 

Amity felt her heart sink. Luz was in love with someone. Who could it possibly be though? Willow? Gus? Boscha? Titan forbid, Edric or Emira? Luz being bisexual meant that the possibilites were endless. Though it didn’t matter much now.

“You… you’re in love with someone?” Amity asked, trying not to let her voice sound like she was in pain even though she totally was.

Luz’s cheeks turned pink. “I… think so. I definitely have a crush on her, but my feelings have grown stronger recently.”

 _‘Willow. It has to be Willow,’_ Amity decided silently. 

“Anyway, I’ll go first. The girl I love is beautiful,” Luz started. “Every time I see her, my heart just flutters and I just wanna kiss her cute face. Sorry, that sounds sappy, but it’s the truth.”

Amity scoffed. “It’s not, I feel that way too. Trust me, I _really_ wanna kiss her... The girl I love is _unique_ , to say the least. I’ve never met anyone like her.”

Luz nodded. “The girl I love is a hard worker. She is passionate about her school work and is incredibly smart. Well, that’s kinda three things, but oh well.”

“Same here. She works hard even though she isn’t the best witch. Not yet. I see how hard she tries. Her determination will get her places,” Amity smiled, looking longingly into Luz’s eyes. 

“I love how much she’s changed since I first met her,” Luz sighed dreamily. “She didn’t like me too much at first since I kind of made her life suck for a while, not that I meant to, but we became friends quickly.”

That sounded oddly familiar and specific, though Amity was convinced Luz was still talking about Willow. After all, she didn’t know what Willow and Luz’s relationship was like before she met her.

“I love the way she finds the light in a dark situation. No matter how tough things get, she always wears a smile that melts my heart,” Amity admitted. 

“Gosh, I’ve gotta meet this girl someday, Amity! She sounds great!” Luz exclaimed.

Amity suddenly saw something fly across the room and hit Luz in the head.

“Ouch, what the…” Luz grumbled, rubbing her head and picking up what looked like a small rock. She turned to her left to see King standing on the couch with his arms crossed. Apparently, both of them forgot King was there. “King, what was that for?”

The little demon hoped down from the couch. “She’s _you_ , ya dingus!” 

Both Amity and Luz blushed heavily.

“W-what?” Luz sputtered dumbfounded.

King glanced at Amity who shook her head furiously. 

“The girl Amity loves is _you_ , Luz. Gosh, you’re both so dense it’s making me nauseous,” King growled, scampering away to another part of the house.

Amity would rather be out in the boiling rain rather than where she was currently. Anything would be better than this. 

“Me?” Luz turned to Amity. “B-but why _me?_ How do you like me?” 

That caught Amity off guard. She was expecting Luz to be repulsed or instantly reject her, but she didn’t.

Amity frowned. “What do you mean how? How can I _not?”_

“Because I’m Luz! No one ever… no one ever likes me like _that_ , _”_ Luz admitted somberly. 

“Well, I do,” Amity whispered. 

“But you're so perfect and wonderful and beautiful, there are so many other girls out there way better than me,” Luz countered. 

Amity placed a hand on Luz’s foot. “There’s no one better than you in my eyes.”

Luz blushed and swallowed hard. “Wow, I just… I can’t believe you're in love with me. This is unbelievable.” 

“Why is it unbelievable?” Amity asked slowly, waiting for the rejection. 

“Because… I’m in love with you too. You’re the girl I was talking about this whole time,” Luz choked out.

Amity blinked at her in disbelief. Had she just heard Luz correctly? “I-I thought you were talking about Willow.”

“Willow?” Luz cackled. “I _do_ love Willow, but not the way I love you. I love Willow as my friend, but you… I love you differently. I just still can't believe you're in love with me.”

"What will it take?" Amity asked, shifting closer to Luz. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

Luz blew a raspberry and then laughed awkwardly. "Uh, I dunno, a kiss maybe?"

"Oh. Is that all?" Amity asked, surprised. "I can do that now that I know I'm the one you're in love with. I've been wanting to kiss you for so long now, you have no idea."

"Wait hold on, you're serious right now or is that the venom talking?" Luz asked quickly.

Amity rolled her eyes and smiled, crawling forward. She placed a hand on Luz's cheek and let her eyes flutter shut while she gently pressed their lips together. She felt Luz kiss her back and wrap an arm around her neck, pulling her in closer. Amity felt the same spark she felt when she danced with Luz at Grom, whenever she saw Luz smile at her in the classroom, whenever Luz unexpectedly hugged her, and yet, this was the spark that ignited the fire within her. She knew for certain now that she was utterly and completely in love with this girl and there was nothing or anyone that would change that.

For a first kiss, it was nothing short of magical, which was ironic considering where they were. Amity wished it lasted a bit longer than it did, though if she were being honest, she could kiss Luz forever and would be perfectly content with that. When Luz pulled away, Amity noticed a single tear fall from her cheek.

"Why are you crying, cutie?" Amity cooed, wiping her tear away.

"I'm just happy is all," the Latina sniffled, and grinned at her new lover.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice I liked you sooner," Amity snickered. "I constantly blush around you."

Luz shrugged. "I'm pretty clueless when it comes to people having crushes on me. I don't even think it's happened before."

"I doubt that," Amity hummed. 

"So, does this make you my girlfriend now?" Luz asked shyly.

"If you want me to be," Amity nodded.

"Of course I want that!" Luz flailed her arms in the air.

"Then I am," Amity giggled, placing a kiss on Luz's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! If you don't mind, shoot a comment my way! I'd love to hear some input and also some requests if y'all have anything :)


End file.
